Happens Every Time
by VergofTowels
Summary: Spock and Kirk pay Spock's parents a visit on New Vulcan.


Taken from a prompt on the ST XI kink meme. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek!

* * *

"Energize."

Spock and Kirk rematerialized in a large antechamber of the Vulcan Council-house. The interior was an industrial tan color, but at least the large red tapestry gave it some character. A tinted window showed a view of the spire-like buildings of New Vulcan. This city, First Landing, has grown to considerable size through the work of Vulcan colonists over the past five years.

"Spock! Captain Kirk. It's so nice to see you." A woman swathed in Vulcan robes came into the room, her arms open wide. Spock accepted a hug from her gracefully, though he didn't reciprocate. Instead, he turned to Kirk.

"This is my mother, Amanda Grayson Sarek." The light in his eyes was affectionate and also very protective.

"Charmed." Kirk grinned easily and shook her hand. He remembered having seen her on the _Enterprise_ after Vulcan's destruction, but had never gotten the chance to really meet her. He'd been a little busy at the time.

"It will be nice to have you back in the house," Amanda was saying to Spock, leading them out of the building and into the near-blinding sunlight. Kirk put on his shades, secretly deciding they made him look like a movie star. Spock had no trouble, what with his inner eyelid. Those Vulcans… All the luck.

"How is Father?" Spock seemed concerned. Amanda was obviously pleasantly surprised.

"He's been adjusting well. It helps him to have something to do." They had reached a residential area and Amanda led them up the steps to a nice villa. "Here we are, our new home. I'll fetch you boys some drinks, shall I?" She moved off into the kitchen while Spock and Kirk settled on a low couch.

"She's pretty energetic, huh?" said Kirk, watching her go.

"She has always been." Spock seemed content just to be in this place, with his family.

"Oh, Spock. Welcome." Sarek had come in from an adjoining room, possibly a study. He was carrying a potted plant with red frond leaves and many frightening thorns.

"Father. I see you have been busy with botany."

"Yes. This particular species is a breed that T'Nera and I spliced from Vulcan and native flora. It seems to thrive in New Vulcan's climates, however, it produces fruit much like the original Vulcan plant."

"Quite a success."

"Indeed."

"I'm glad you two have made up," said Amanda, returning with a tray of food. She handed out glasses of a sweet-smelling juice to her son and his captain and told them to drink. "No use getting dehydrated. And, Spock… Here. I made you a sandwich. I think Starfleet must be starving you." She aimed a critical eye at Spock's lean midriff and shook her head.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I assure you, Mother, there is adequate nourishment provided by the _Enterprise_. Please do not worry yourself." He paused, considering the sandwich. "Also, I must admit that I have no need for sustenance at the moment."

"Nonsense. When's the last time you had a proper meal?"

"I had dinner with the captain last night at approximately 2100."

"No you didn't," said Kirk, smiling at Spock's ire. "You stopped by, sat down, and ate all the cranberries out of my salad. Then you went to the lab again."

"Eat your sandwich. Would you like one, James? You look like you could use a good non-replicated meal, too."

"Thanks, Mrs. Sarek!" Kirk folded his arms behind his head and stretched. "I like your mother. She reminds me of mine," he said to his first officer. "You should eat."

"I am not hungry." Spock actually looked a little put out and, miraculously, turned to Sarek for assistance.

"Amanda, forcing food on him will not be good for his digestion," the older Vulcan put in as his wife returned with Kirk's sandwich, which the captain started to munch heartily.

"Uh huh. Sarek, he hasn't eaten anything since when, lunch yesterday? Even if he is a Vulcan, and trust me, I understand your lower nutritional requirements, he still needs to eat _some_time. Logically, he should take in nutrients to ensure his performance is one-hundred percent efficient." She raised an eyebrow in a mimicry of her husband.

"…Spock, I believe your mother has raised eminently valid points. It is best you follow her instructions."

Spock picked up the sandwich and started to eat. He even had a second one. Kirk laughed his ass off.

* * *

Reviews make my day! :D


End file.
